X vs Samus
by RR Rebel
Summary: Samus Aran meets up with an old bounty...
1. Samus

X vs. Samus  
  
It was cold. It's always cold. There is no reason for it to be otherwise. No pulsar fire from Pirate ships, no intergalactic wars. Nothing. Silence. These were the thoughts of a Bounty Hunter widely recognized as Samus Aran.  
  
Since the extinction of both the Pirates and the last of the metroids, bounties were scarce. The bioforms Ridley and Kraid (Both of which were rebuilt by the Pirates) were targeted afterward. Easy money. Though thoroughly modified and upgraded, they would never surpass her power. She apprehended them both within the same week. As I said, easy money.  
  
Boredom slowly took over the atmosphere of her ship. Routine calls for bounties which all ended the same. She found herself constantly making check-ups on the ship. This was of little use since she had overhauled the ship from the attack made by Ridley several weeks before. The ship was in prime condition.  
  
Samus even took to memorizing the ships navigational system, though Ridley's newest modification, a mounted pulsar cannon, did quite a number on it, she was still able to access most of the systems in her old database. Damn it. The last time this fit of boredom passed over her, Samus took to touring the systems to upload the ships database...  
  
"Might as well. I mean there aren't any bounties of late. And maybe, if I'm gone long enough, then the bounties might pile up!" Though the idea of there ever being another bounty seemed impossible.  
  
Then Samus remembered a bounty from long ago, after she thought she had eradicated the Pirates the first time. She had taken to hunting only the largest bounties then. She vividly remembered one of her toughest bounties. Megaman, they called him.  
  
The planets "Hero" supposedly. Even though the planet was full of hostile activity, he was her prime target. He was a formidable opponent, but in the end it was she that triumphed. And he was a pile of parts, decimated by one of her guided missiles. Maybe she could take his place for a few cycles. She would check up on the bounties from time to time and leave at her disclosure.  
  
So she checked her navigational system. Good. The planet was still there, in the 32nd quadrant. She changed the idle ship into a comet as she raced several light years to her favorite pastime, being a hero... 


	2. Zero

X vs. Samus  
  
[I know these chapters are short and I am sorry for this, but understand. This story is just something I've always wanted to do and now I have the chance to show everyone. So I would like to give a shout out to the makers of fanfiction.com for this opportunity. THANX!]  
  
"Zero...Zero, come in Zero. This is Maverick Hunter control, can you hear us?"  
  
"Zero reporting in. What is it HQ?"  
  
"Oh! Thank god, you're still alive! How are your Operation Systems functioning?"  
  
"Heh. I'm all right. After the explosion, my backup support systems took care of the rest.  
...Have you heard from X?"  
  
"Negative. We thought you might be able to give us some insight as to where he might be!"  
  
"Sorry. Last I saw of him, he was headed toward Sigma's old Fortress...any idea why?"  
  
"Where X is headed right now and why is of little importance at the moment. Report back to HQ ASAP. Confirm transmission."  
  
"...Sorry HQ, I cannot comply with that command."  
  
"What! Why not? How badly are you injured?!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa. Calm yourself, HQ. I'm alright...X, however, might be on to Sigma and I must rendezvous with him to confirm his actions."  
  
"......Are you sure you're alright."  
  
"I'm fine, just check up on the damage of that blast. I'll contact you as soon as X is found. Zero out."  
  
"Roger, Zero." (Be careful...)  
  
Though X always seemed to rush into things, recklessly firing upon any Maverick that moved, he also always knew Sigma's exact location. The moderately good nature X normally had was replaced with something different when he was infected with the virus that was Sigma.  
  
Though Hunter HQ had no problem with X easily finding and eradicating every "undercover" Maverick base within 500 kilometers, Zero was the only one calm enough to question X's actions.  
  
When Sigma infected him, did Sigma become a part of X? Zero knew of course that it wasn't the same relation as him and Sigma. Sigma was still in his circuitry...somewhere, but Zero had learned long ago how to fight off Sigma's influences.  
  
Matters to be worried about when the time came. Right now he needed to get to X before he can get to Sigma. Zero punched in the coordinates to Sigma's fortress and was gone within seconds, light-jumping was definitely exhilarating, but nothing new. Within minutes Zero was just outside of the ancient tower.  
  
Zero scanned the fortress..."Huh?!" There were 2 Maverick signals inside...but no sign of X! Had he been mistaken on X's agenda. "Great. If I head back to HQ, I'll be tried for ignoring a direct order...Oh, well! If you got to go, go out with a bang!"  
  
Zero casually entered the Maverick leader's tower, hoping for a challenge for his final mission. Slowly, Zero made his way to the top. The stronger signal was already there. The other was making his way to the top as well, though it's energy readings were difficult to make out..."Strange. Normally I don't have a problem with Maverick readings. Hmm."  
  
Something isn't right, I'm not quite sure what, but something tells me all of my questions will soon be answered... 


	3. X

X vs. Samus  
  
[I'm under the impression that most of you believe that my theme "X vs. Samus" is between Samus and the X parasites (Metroid Fusion). I hope the second chapter has clarified this falsehood. If not, then hopefully this chapter shall enlighten you. Enjoy!]  
  
You are a supreme being. You are obsolete. You are INVINCIBLE!!!  
  
"Aaahhg! Shut up! Stop...STOP IT!"  
  
You know I speak the truth. Time and again you have challenged and conquered any and all who stood in your way.  
  
"Who are you?! And WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!"  
  
Who I am is of little importance. The pure potential of your power should be your only worry in this life. Do you know what you are X? You are a universal power of your own accord. As I have said, you are the elite of the elite! Mere numbers cannot calculate your true power.  
  
"Huh?!" X was jolted by another explosion. Slowly he arose from his subconscious state. Finally, his vision sensors came into focus. X took in the sights around him. "I hope the rest of the city is still in one piece..."  
  
It was the last Reploid battle unit in hiding. It didn't take X long to find it. How he knew it was there was still unclear. For the time being, he simply dismissed it as a "gut" feeling. X had Zero come with him to take it down (though Zero only seemed to care about the total annihilation of the Mavericks, he was definitely a force to be reckoned with in battle).  
  
When they got there, he found it to be the ruins of an attack led previously by none other than himself. Supposedly, his "gut" feelings were better than he thought.  
  
"Over there. Let's go check it out." It was an impulse more than deductive reasoning that led X in this direction. The warehouse had fallen in his last raid. Yet, it was built on the side of one of the mountains. Maybe there was a hidden storeroom he overlooked.  
  
"Alright X. I'll look around for an exit. If there isn't one, I'll enter the usual way." X grinned at this. He knew what Zero meant by "the usual way." This meant that if the Reploid inside didn't have an optional escaped tunnel, then Zero was going to give the mountain a new sunroof! X shook his understanding and watched Zero dash toward the sunset. "Alright, time to put my game face on."  
  
X entered through the hidden entrance without flaw. The mass of rubble blocking him from his destination was gone as fast as it was put there. X's helmet sensor was getting readouts from a rather large Reploid. "At least Zero won't be bored." Soon X was barreling through the massive corridors in search of the last Reploid in this sector.  
  
Then X's thoughts were turned to other matters. The war was virtually over. Besides a few armies regrouping on the outer sectors of the city, the Maverick Hunters had won. After HQ had realized this, Zero and I had become the cybernetic cleanup crew (due in large part to the fact that, aside from Zero's attitude, we are looked upon as the best Hunters around).  
  
X was soon upon the supposed storeroom he had "overlooked". The access code was easily surpassed...too easily. "Did I really guess at that?!" The Reploid high security access codes were not bypassed this quickly...never. The portal slide open..."Ahh!" X jumped out of the way to miss the oncoming pulsar blast from the robot. "What the Hell?! How did it know I was coming..."  
  
"It didn't. Since it has so much power, its rate-of-discharge is surprisingly low, so it has a hard time hitting me...care to join the fun?!" "Damn Zero! How long have you been engaged with this thing?" About half an hour n...LOOK OUT!" The Reploid wasn't as slow as Zero had thought. Both decided to give up their position at the moment and find a better attack point.  
  
While Zero barreled past the Reploids minituretes, X repositioned himself halfway up the wall doing his best "Spiderman®" impression. X was charging his buster gun, looking for an adequate attack point when he heard Zero on the other side of the rather overlarge room. "Hey, X." "Yeah?" "Do us all a favor and take out that cannon, would ya'?" "Heh. With pleasure!" X's buster shot, heated at 78 hundred degrees, was fired in the next instant. But then, something happened that should not have. The pulsar shot ricocheted off the ground were the Reploid used to be!  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where the hell did he...SHIT!!!" [Some believe that when you die, all of life's questions are answered.]  
  
Now both X and Zero understood why the Reploid had suddenly "disappeared". The Reploid had been equipped with an Internal Combustion Unit or "ICU!" which caused the unit to collapse within itself and causes a greater explosion than any warhead could possibly contain!  
  
Before X could think, could even react to what he knew was going to happen, he shielded himself behind the closing portal. Though shielded from the blast, X and Zero now had a new problem...the mountain was collapsing!!!  
  
"Damn! Zero! Zero, you okay?!" X walked in to find him; the impact of the blast had definitely taken its toll! "Oh shit!" About 30 yards from the escape tunnel which Zero obviously used to come in earlier. "Zero, can you hear me?" No good. He had been too close to the blast to still remain conscious. "Ah hell, time to go." The mountain was ready to trap and ultimately destroy its newest inmates.  
  
X threw Zero over his shoulder and kicked on his mounted thrusters. [Cut scene: X is dashing out through the (overly wide!) escape tunnel with Zero on his shoulder. The inside of the mountain is crashing down all around him. Then, in the knick of time, they escape!]  
  
X laid Zero down as gently as possible so as not to disturb the circuitry of his backup support systems. Then X had another "gut" feeling. Yet this time, he knew why. Revenge. Some one had to pay for what was done to them...it was a trap and X knew who was responsible. Sigma. He was responsible for the Mavericks, for the Reploids, and for the almost total eradication of the Maverick Hunters and HQ. Sigma must pay!!! He must be terminated!!! "He must DIE!!!" At that, X's main server overloaded and X past out... 


	4. The Formalities

X vs. Samus  
  
[Sorry everyone...I didn't mean for this one to take so long! Anyway, hope it's to your liking!]  
  
Ship Log 205132: ...Bioform: Aran, Samus.  
...Suspended Chrono Sleep Chamber: Disengage.  
...Life Suite Power: Active.  
...Bioform Status: Green.  
...WELCOME...YOU'VE GOT MAIL... [Couldn't Resist!]  
  
Samus woke restlessly and looked out at the planet as the ship was making it's way into the atmosphere. It seemed now that she couldn't stand still for more than two seconds.  
  
The peaking boredom upon her ship had not only affected her consciousness, now it was also affecting her unconscious state! The past sixty-four hours had been nothing short of a relentless torment upon her dreams, nay her nightmares. She could only hope that the adrenaline now coursing its way through her veins could be appeased without totally draining her of energy.  
  
Samus' ship finally reached it's elipsed orbit, running closest to the most secluded area so as not to attract any unwanted attention.  
  
Without hesitation, Samus Aran stepped onto her newest addition to the ship, a Particle Transporter.  
  
This thing cost me a pretty number of credits. I sure hope it works in orbit! And with that in mind she set her destination coordinates, and was gone.  
  
The feeling Samus had next was quite exhilarating as her every molecule, no longer having the ties of exact form, could move about as each pleased.  
  
For what she believed to be the first time, Samus Aran had experienced the true meaning of both peace and freedom.  
  
Suddenly, just as quickly as it began, it was over. Samus was standing in a room, which seemed to be alive, yet inanimate.  
  
"What the hell?!" She checked her navigational locator to understand the where, why, and how.  
  
The coordinated showed that she had ended up in some sort of tower, which was thoroughly integrated by computers and plants alike.  
  
Hmm. Much like Talon IV.  
  
Could the Chozo truly have traveled so far and, at one point in time, commenced their Spiritual Search on a planet so technologically immature? Though the idea was plausible, it could not have been the Chozo which built this fortress. The circuitry seemed to intertwine with the building. The plants were just overgrowth from an estimated 5 cycles without any form of maintenance. When the Chozo raised buildings, all elements played a vital roll in it's construction. Everything was in sync with one another.  
  
Samus scanned the fortress for signs of life. There were two bionic life forms; both had integrated circuitry, like the building itself. One, which seemed to pulse a stronger signal, seemed to be waiting for the other as it traveled to the top.  
  
"Guess I could use a workout. After all, I have energy to burn!" Samus checked the location of the weaker signal...it was close. Access to the main chamber seemed to be close to the room she now occupied.  
  
Not understanding the technology of the lock on the door, Samus charged her Pulsar Cannon...  
  
"What th...!" Unrealistically, it almost seems, she had glanced down at her locater inside her visor. Another bioform, infused with the strange circuitry, had just appeared out of nowhere! It's signal, while stronger than the travelers, still paled in comparison to the "top-level" bioform.  
  
"So much for unwanted company...Oh, well. This may get interesting!"  
  
Samus fired, the now fully charged Cannon, at the door and she waited for the smoke to clear...  
  
"Huh?!" Samus attempted to jump out of the way of the oncoming pulsar shot...to little use! The shot hit her square in the chest!  
  
She wrenched as she tried to recover her footing...she only succeeded in one of the attempts, the wrenching part! Samus clumsily toppled over onto her shoulder.  
  
Damn it! Careless flaws were being made due to her hurriedness. She should have tested the door of it's attributes.  
  
She pushed herself back up onto her knees and checked her energy levels..."Great!" Her own, charged, pulsar shot had taken it's toll on her! And thanks to the adrenaline still running through her, she was becoming weaker and weaker by the minute!  
  
"I'm alright. All I need is an energy source of some kind. My energy levels are still pretty high." Enough to withstand battle conditions at least! The environment was a completely different story...  
  
I'll take my chances. Samus studied the lock and accessed the door, which shot open as soon as she entered the code...  
  
Samus Aran now stood face to face with a ghost!!!  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!! How th...but you can't b..." She raised her pulsar cannon to his face. "Who are you, and why do you look like...him?!"  
  
X mearly stood there and stared at her without any form of expression. He seemed dazed, and yet he had a look of total confidence. His eyes glowed with a rather strange serenity. Could he truly be the one she destroyed all those cycles ago...It isn't possible!  
  
"Give me your name, damn it, or I'm gonna' turn you into scrap metal!!!" With that being said, she charged her Pulsar Cannon once again.  
  
"Don't shoot! He's not what you think!"  
  
"Who the hell are you!"  
  
"My codename is Zero...and this is X!"  
  
[Sorry this one took so long, guys. Got a little sidetracked.] 


	5. Fate and a Gun Barrel

Ch. 5

**OK, guys…go easy on me. I have a lot of shit on my plate and no fork! I truly hope that in time this story will be one you even tell you're friend who lives in his basement to read! …or not…Anyway, R/R Plz. (Especially mourning angel!)**

"Hmm."

Samus' Pulsar Cannon was still pointed at HIS head…though HE shouldn't even be standing there. And yet, there HE was! His ominous look was rather unsettling.

"Look, if you don't withdraw your weapon soon, I will be forced to draw my own!"

It was easy to see that this "Zero" might pose a challenge under combat conditions. So, reluctantly, Samus released the now fully charged Cannon into a top corner of the room…the room above was now visible!

"Heh, that's quite some power you've got there…where are you from?"

"Not so fast, "ZERO", just because I lowered my weapon does not mean you suddenly have complete control over the situation! I'll be the one asking questions for now, and if I allow you to ask some questions, you should be thankful!"

"Fine…"

"NO, I WON"T DO IT! NOOO!"

Samus instinctively charged her cannon again.

"What the hell's the matter now!"

X was now doubled over as if there was something in his head killing him!

"I don't know…X! X, what's wrong? Hey, X, listen to me!"

"…Uuhn…Hey? Wh…where…AHH! Zero! Where are w…! Hey! Who are you!"

X jumped up as if being crouched on the floor was a mere game.

"As I told your partner hear, I will be asking the questions…OK!"

Zero put his hand on X's shoulder.

"It's all right, X, there's no danger in answering her questions. It seems as if she knows you…"

X's face was drained of color.

"Knows me! I've never met you before! Where have you taken us!"

Samus' patience was running quite thin with this "ghost".

"Excuse me! Taken YOU! You "took" yourself! Take a good look around. Does this structuring look of something like my technology!"

X took in the walls, cables, even Samus' new puncture wound in the roof…

"Sigma's 2nd Fortress… Now I remember, after the explosion, there was this voice telling me to come here and normally, these little impulses lead to underground Mavericks; but, I got halfway and completely blacked…"

Samus' frustration was building…

"Would you stop talking for 2 seconds and tell me what the hell's going on!"

Samus started charging her cannon once more. X did the same impulsively.

"Why the hell are YOU still…alive! You were nothing but bits and pieces when I was through!"

Zero, who had been running through his data stores for some answers of his own, finally stepped forward…

"X, lower your Buster. Maybe I can answer your question."

Samus was still charging her cannon, "Enlighten me!"

Zero stood his ground, and kept his always melancholy look about him. "X, what do you remember before 20XX?"

"Not much, Just the data which was burned into my CP Unit…Why!" The confusion in X was evident.

"And…your name!"

Zero's expression suggested annoyance, but Samus wasn't about to let some "android" get the better of her. Samus curled into the morph ball and rolled close to the wall next to her.

"Wh…? What the hell is she doing, Zero!"

Zero shared X's amount of curiosity, but didn't show it. The confused duo watched as a small blue sphere was emitted from the "ball".

"What the…!"

Before Zero could finish, the blue bomb exploded, sending "her" across the room. Zero and X dodged pieces of the wall coming at them.

"X…are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm alright…where is she!"

X turned to find himself looking into the pent-up plasma in her cannon!

"My name is Samus Aran, I am a Bounty Hunter, and you were one of my tougher bounties!"

With Samus' weapon on-the-ready and pointed at his head from 21/2 inches, X knew he would not have the chance to fire his own.

"As I said, I've never met you so, how do you know me!"

"You may have different structuring and changed your name, but you will always be that MEGAMAN!"


End file.
